Forever Together
by girl in the green shoelaces
Summary: Slightly Au, Setsuna once told the moon princess a fairy tale; years later she made that same princess a promise. This story is about that tale, and about that promise,mostly though it's about lovers who will journey together forever. ReixUsa pairing.


Hello,

Okay so i own nothing, not sailor moon, or any of the characters in this story. I do however have a way with words and i wrote this for story a small moment of Awww... If i succeeded please drop a review.

My A.N. is at the top this time

because i can't detract from the last line,

when you get there you'll know why.

forever yours

-Laces

* * *

"**You're eyes plead for reprieve from the sadness that burdens such a troubled soul."**

**Unhearing the adolescent stared past the silhouette of time, ghosts of tears slowly cascaded down her face lightly caressing the cheeks that a soul mate once kissed and stroked with love and the passion of fire. This deepened Pluto's burden for now she was required to mend both the cosmos and her young liege's being. She knew that no matter how unbalanced a decision it may be, should she only have the chance to rectify one, she would choose the innocent blue eyed child. **

"**Every part of my essence is connected with hers; every second that passes without her I feel the remaining strands of my soul unraveling. Please. Please, make it stop."**

**With those soft subdued words the moon princess fell to her knees unable to sob, unable to find any release. Her arms wrapped themselves around her torso as her body slowly found the wall to rest upon, and she blankly stared over the edge of her balcony. Pluto shifted her gaze momentarily resisting the urge to shudder, straining to maintain her ever-present stoic countenance. **

**The battle field. **

**_If one could call it that_, she thought bitterly. The slain soldiers, scouts, and queen painted the palace gardens rustic shades of red. Twisted, warped, mutilated pieces of flesh were all that remained on the satellite, the sight tore all hope from her chest violently; all happiness she had ever felt fled leaving a desolate shell. And finally as she felt her eyes begin to water reality pulled her back and she glanced down at her princess who had given in to the catatonic pull. **

"**Princess, there is still a final stand to be made."**

**Bitter laughter rang hollowly through the air chilling the now hollowed grounds. **

"**Please Pluto allow this shell to cease to exist."**

**Startled the guardian of time's gate stepped back as her princess willed herself up. Once standing the ghost of her eyes flashed dangerously and the silver crystal appeared in her hands darkening from within. **

"**I shall force this evil back however I am unable to defeat such an enemy at this time. You of all should understand that there will be other cycles for epic battles of good and evil, within this cycle I can only shift the scales to create equilibrium."**

**She walked forward with purpose and Pluto readied herself to follow the Princess into death, she readied herself for a final blow that was sure to come and bring an end to her duties. However before she could move an inch her leader stopped, eyes still focused forward, her back to Pluto, she spoke. **

"**You told me once that death was never the end for lovers, that they would wait for one another at the entrance of the next life. That we should learn and complete this life to the best of our ability then when we have grown in all ways possible, we die. Our death marks the start of our next life once again within the arms of our lovers forever journeying together. Please tell me that story in the next." **

**The command was left unsaid however the sentiment hung in the air heavily. Shakily Pluto drew a breath slowly before nodding and lifting her staff, creating a portal that would return her to her post. **

"**As you wish, my queen."**

…

**Her last memory of the moon princess replayed within her mind's eye with every glimpse of blonde haired, blue eyed innocent. Setsuna stood watching Usagi and Rei court one another, smiling sadly as she realized that they had partaken in those very rituals before the fall of the moon. The blonde was very much the same only lacking the restraint of her former self, Setsuna though she would never admit it, found this rather endearing. **

"**Rei chan will you be there in the morning?"**

**The blonde asked lying in the summer grass allowing a gentle breeze to brush the few loose stands of hair away from her face. **

"**You're spending the night at Grandfather's shrine baka, of course I'll be there. Geesh!"**

**The statement brought a peaceful smile to Usagi's face as the blond lazily reclined in the grass closing her eyes, relaxing under the suns gentle rays. Rei for her part unwilling to be outdone by the blonde soon was in the same position. Setsuna began to feel as if she were intruding, somehow the simplistic innocent moment held much intimacy. **

"**When will you two show this side of your relationship to your scouts?"**

**She muttered under her breath as she slowly walked away from the two. There would be other days for fairy tales for the moment she decided to allow the two to souls to heal, intertwine, and find solace. **

**…**

**Some time later that night Usagi was lost within visions of the past.**

**After the battle her body lay broken on the steps of her palace. Neutralizing the darkness had taken all of the light from her body and as she watched her life seep away, and felt the icy tendrils of death began to bind about her, she sensed a familiar warmth. Unseeing eyes looked up into those of the only lover she had ever required in life. **

**"I'm here."**

**And with that one statement the nightmare ended. **

**Usagi's dream morphed into a place of indescribable appearance, filled with simple pleasures and warmth. Arms of a lover firmly wrapped themselves about her waist with boldness that had never before been shown in public. They rested there for an amount of time that neither could keep track of, simple bliss until once again they were ready to venture out together. In reality Rei rested at last, having held the lithle thrashing body through a darkness that she could not know, and though she could not offer her lover protection from terrors that lingered within the past, she could ensure that their future was forever filled with light. **


End file.
